A Candy Story
by NikolasTime
Summary: Dos chicas, que antes vivieron una amor prohibido... Cosas del pasado vuelven para dar en la llaga de las dos mujeres, pero despertando nuevos sentimientos en el corazon de ambas... Para aquellos que les gusto esta historia: En mi profile esta la continuacion de esta bajo el nombre de "Podemos intentar" En fin, espero que lo disfruteis :3


¿Llorar? ¿De que sirve eso si ya perdiste lo que querias?

Muy bien dicho... ¿Para que sirve llorar si lo que querias ya se ha ido?

Lo siento... Es algo denigrante llamar a una persona por el termino"si lo que" tratandola como una cosa...Pero nuestra amiga lloraba por alguien que trato como una cosa y ahora se arrepentia de haberla tratado asi...

No...nuestra amiga no lloraba por algo material... no lloraba por un juguete roto, por que el ordenador dejo de funcionar... No... lloraba por algo mas que un simple objeto material... Lloraba por amor...

Un amor algo extraño... pero cuando el amor llama, no hay quien le calle...

Estaba llorando por una amiga... o...bueno, ex-amiga... Lloraba al ver que a ella al parecer siguio su vida normalmente luego de que se distanciaron... Como le gustaria hacer lo mismo... Pero no podia... Todos los jodidos dias estaba pensando en ella, en su largo y sedoso cabello, en sus colmillos, en sus labios... unidos a los suyos.

Recordar eso era doloroso... Dolia recordar que ya no estaba a su lado... intentaba llevar su vida con total naturalidad, pero le era imposible...

Todo ocurrio un dia a la mañana... ¿Recordar el dia? No, por su bienestar, yo se los dire...

Un concierto... Una cantante...Una cancion...Todo junto...

Y la receta perfecta para hacer que el corazon de Bonnibel lata el doble de fuerte y que de sus ojos, si que ella lo pudiera evitar, derramaran lagrimas... Claro, siempre escondida, por que no soportaria que este "alguien especial" la vea asi por ella...

Fue un dia que empezo de la forma mas normal... Levantarse, tomar un escaso desayuno, y experimentar... Luego cenaba y se dormia...

Pero nuestra princesa no tomo en cuenta que ese dia se iba a encontrar con una persona que, sin queres, abrira las heridas ya sicatrizadas de Bonnibel...

¡GRAN CONCIERTO DE MARCELINE ABBADER, LA REINA VAMPIRO!

Todo el reino estaba hablando del condenado concierto de Marceline, todo el reino estaba exitado por el concierto...

Pero a Bonnibel no le venia muy bien este concierto... Eso era recordar a Marceline...Y recordar a Marceline le dolia, o mas bien le dolia recordar por lo que pasaron juntas...

¡MALDITOS SENTIMIENTOS!

No sabia bien si la Vampiresa pasaba por lo mismo que ella... No lo sabia, y eso la ponia aun mas nerviosa... Pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso... Ya que otra duda la estaba agoviando desde que se levanto esa mañana...

¿Ir o no ir al concierto de Marceline? Esa es la cuestion...

Su majestad...

Si... ¿Que sucede?

Tiene visitas...

¿Es Marceline?

No...es Finn.

Ahh...Esta bien, dile que alli voy, Mentita.

Entonces el mayordomo Mentita abandono el cuarto de la Princesa, dejandola sola... Pero no estaba sola, claro que no... Siempre tenia a alguien a su lado...

¿Me estabas esperando, Bonnie?

Sintio como la sangre corria por su venas con aun mas velocidad, como su cuerpo iba tomando un intenso calor, sintio como sus mejillas empezaban a ruborizarse. Y cuando una mano se poso sobre el hombro de Bonnibel, esta sintio como una vieja herida se abria...

Quien estaba detras de ella no era otra que la mismisima Reina de los Vampiros, Marceline Abbader...

Marceline... ¿Que haces aqui? - Dijo Bonnibel, cubriendo sus ojos humedos.

No lo se... ¿Me podrias decir tu? - Dijo Marceline.

¿De que me estas hablando? - Dijo Bonnibel, evitando mirar a los ojos a Marceline.

Hoy a la noche tendre un concierto, en tu Reino - Dijo Marceline - Y me parecio un buen momento para arreglar las cosas contigo...

¿Que cosas? - Dijo Bonnibel.

¡JODER, BONNIE! - Dijo Marceline - ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO SEPAS!

¡Lo que intento arreglar es nuestro pasado, para un futuro mejor!

Deja de esconder lo que sientes - Dijo Marceline, acercando su rostro al de Bonnibel.

Mirame a los ojos...

Marceline...por favor...

Mirame a los ojos... ¿Que? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

No puedo, no puedes...

Dejo de importarme lo que digan los demas... ¿Tu no?

Marcy...

Entonces Bonnibel abrio los ojos. Los suyos y los de Marceline se encontraron, haciendo que ambas sintieran un sentimiento ya olvidado... ¿Amor?

Yo nunca alvide lo que vivimos - Solto Marceline, sabiendo muy bien como influir en la mentalidad y los sentimientos de Bonnibel.

Sintio como, con las palabras de Marceline, su corazon se estrujaba... Sentia un nudo en su garganta, sintio que tenia que dejar salir algo, algo que tenia sobre ella hace mucho años...

Ahora le tocaba mover a ella... ¿Que hacer?

Marceline poso su mano en el menton, levantando su cabeza...

Dime que tu no lo olvidaste... Por favor...

Claro que no, Marceline - Dijo Bonnibel, con una sonrisa en su bello rostro rosa.

Entonces ambas chicas juntaron sus labios, juntaron sus almas y tambien sus corazones... Sentian el calor de la otras, sentian como se querian entrelazar entre si y asi formar una sola persona... Sentian el aliento de la otra...

Estaban tan distraidas demostrandose ese cariño y afecto que hace años no se demostraba que casi ni escuchan el portazo que dio la puerta del cuarto de Bonnibel... ¡Mierda! ¡Alguien las vio! ¡BESANDOSE!

Bonnibel se aparto de Marceline, soltandose de ese agarre, y empezo a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto...

Oh por Glob... No puede ser... No...

Bonnie...

Le dira a todos... ¿Y que sera de mi?

Bonnibel...

Debemos encontrarlo y de alguna forma sobornarlo para que no diga nada...

¡BONNIBEL!

¡¿QUE?!

Entonces Marceline tomo a Bonnibel y la lanzo hacia la cama... Y salto sobre ella... Quedando Bonnibel contra la cama y el cuerpo de Marceline...

Tranquila Bonnie... Era Finn - Dijo Marceline, mirando los ojos color indigo de Bonnibel.

¿Y por que no dijiste nada? - Dijo Bonnibel.

Estaba disfrutando el momento... Tu deberias hacer lo mismo... - Dijo Marceline, besando el cuello de Bonnibel...

Ella sintio la fria lengua de Marceline por su cuello, y le gusto... Pero no le gusto cuando sintio dos objetos punzantes en su cuello... Eran sus colmillos...

¿Que intentas hacer? - Dijo Bonnibel.

Descuida... no te hare nada - Dijo Marceline - No hare que carges con la misma carga que yo...

No se por que lo ves como una carga - Dijo Bonnibel.

¿Por que? - Pregunto Marceline...

Siempre me parecio...bueno...atractivo el que tu seas una vampiro - Dijo Bonnibel, ruborizandose...

¿En serio? - Dijo Marceline - No te creo...

Bonnibel asintio, haciendole saber a Marceline que era 100 por 100 cierto...

Entonces Marceline empezo devuelta a besar su cuello, produciendo dulce y palcenteros gemidos de Bonnibel...

Marcy... No... - Dijo Bonnibel, apartando a Marceline del su cuello.

¡DECIDETE DE UNA VEZ BONNIBEL! ¡¿CONMIGO O SIN MI?!

...No ahora, despues del concierto... Te esperare - Dijo Bonnibel, sonriendo.

¿Iras? - Pregunto Marceline.

No me lo perderia por nada del mundo... - Dijo Bonnibel.

Marceline salio volando, y pareciese que se llevo todas las lagrimas de Bonnibel con ella, por que desde ese encuentro, no sintio la necesidad de llorar devuelta...

Tendria que llevar algo que no fuera un vestido. Encontro una camiseta negra, perfecta para el concierto de su "amiga"...

Estaba que explotaba de gente, todo el reino y gente de otros reinos estaban alli... pero habia alguien que tambien explotaba, pero de emocion...

Era Bonnibel, quien por fin estaba en paz, contenta de que por fin su corazon vuelva a latir por cuenta propia... Sentia como los sentimientos salian de su corazon, queriendo sacar todo para afuera... Pero ya tendria tiempo para decirle todo lo que sentia a Marceline... Aproximadamente tenia toda a vida...

¡Y ahora, con ustedes, la Reina de los Vampiros, MARCELINE!

Bonnibel estaba metida entre la multitud, disfrutando de las magicas notas y la encantadora voz de Marceline... Estaba moviendose al son de la musica al igual que toda la multitud...

La musica frenetica y "rockera" termino, dejando lugar a una musica mas tranquila y liviana...

Entonces Marceline se paro al borde del escenario y tomo el microfono. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa...

Y...y...quiero dedicar...dedicar esta...esta cancion...

¡AL DIABLO! ¡BONNIBEL! ¡ESTA TE LA DEDICO A TI!

El bajo empezo a sonar, dejando a Bonnibel perpleja... 1...2...3... Y empezo a soltar lo que llevaba dentro...

Mi amor es cosa sólo de dos

por qué tengo que explicar

lo que es mi forma de amar y de vivir

No se por qué yo he de conceder

el darles cuenta y razón

de lo que mis actos son o van a ser

Es cosa sólo de dos

donde las dos valen lo mismo

más que el amor

amo la libertad

Al confesar lo que siento...

Se que es dificil de comprender ...

somos las dos no importa el resto

somos tú y yo, la libertad

nada más que agregar,

Mi amor...

es cosa sólo de dos.

Mi amor, es cosa sólo de dos

por qué tengo que explicar

lo que es mi forma de amar y de vivir

No sé por qué yo he de conceder

el darles cuenta y razón

de lo que mis actos son o van a ser

Es cosa sólo de dos

donde las dos valen lo mismo,

más que el amor de nuestro amor ,

amo la libertad

que siento al confesar lo que llevo dentro.

Se que es dificil de comprender ...

somos los dos no importa el resto

somos tú y yo ,la libertad

nada más que agregar

Mi amor...

Es cosa de dos...

Bonnibel se quedo con la boca abierta... Pero mas asombrada estaba Marceline, quien no podia creer que al fin le dijo todo lo que sentia a Bonnibel, y de la mejor forma que sabia... Cantando...

Pero una duda le recorrio todo el cuerpo... Un temor muy grande... ¿Bonnibel sentia lo mismo? Podria haber cantando esa cancion y hubiera sido en vano si Bonnibel no sentia lo mismo...

Miro hacia donde estaba Bonnibel... Y vio que estaba sonriendo... Buena señal... Una señal de que el sentimiento era mutuo...

Bonnibel le dijo que "luego del concierto"... Hoy se divertiria...

Luego de que Marceline dio fin al concierto, Bonnibel se dirijio a su cuarto... Se dejo puesta la camisa negra, le daria una gran sorpresa...

Entonces se sento enfrente a su tocador y empezo a peinar su cabello... Habra estado dos minutos hasta que escucho la voz que hace poco estaba diciendo lo que sentia dentro de ella...

¿Arreglandote? ¿Vas a salir hoy?

No...lo que busco no esta afuera... Lo entendi muy tarde...

Bonnie... No...

Lo que busco siempre estuvo a mi lado - Dijo Bonnibel, levantandose y rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Marceline.

Pero nunca es tarde... Digo, podemos intentar, - Dijo Marceline.

¿Tu crees? - Dijo Bonnibel, juntando sus cuerpos...

No sera facil...Pero podemos...Juntas - Dijo Marceline.

Te amo... - Dijo Bonnibel, juntando sus labios a los de Marceline... Era feliz, eran felices... Por ahora... ¿Pero de que servia pensar en que pasaria luego? Era feliz ahora... El futuro ya vendria...

Bonnibel empujo a Marceline suavemente a su cama... Y se poso encima de su cuerpo...Y empezo a besar su cuello, pasando su lengua por las marcas que la diferenciaba de todos los demas...

¿Estas emocianada Bonnie? - Dijo Marceline.

¿Quieres que me detenga? - Dijo Bonnibel, mirando directamente a los ojos de Marceline.

No... Sigue, por favor - Dijo Marceline - Me gusta...

Entonces Bonnibel siguio con su labor, impulsada por los breves gemidos que salian de la boca de Marceline...

Empezo a desabotonar el pantalon de Marceline... ¿Estaria haciendo bien? ¡Que importa! ¡Sentia algo por Marceline, ¿Y que?!

Hey...Tranquila, tenemos toda la noche... - Dijo Marceline, sonriendo

Deberas perdonarme... Estoy tan contenta - Dijo Bonnibel, empezando a besar a Marceline a la boca... Sintiendo el fresco aliento de ella...

Estaban devuelta juntas...Ellas dos contra el mundo... Bonnibel esperaba no arruinarlo esta vez... Cuidaria esta relacion como el oro...

Ya queria poseer su cuerpo, sentirlo, tocarlo, y sobre todo, que ella sintiera lo mismo...

El tiempo dira...

¿Recordaba lo que paso anoche? ¡Claro que si! Si hace años que no se sentia tan viva... Solo eso necesitaba... Una buena noche con su amor... Una chica...

Para ella no estaba mal, tampoco para Marceline... ¿Pero que dirian sus subditos?

Que mas da... Si lo unico que podian hacer era hablar, por que ya no podian separarlas, nunca mas...

Buen dia... Bonnie - Dijo Marceline, rodeando el cuello de Bonnibel.

Buen dia, mi amor -Dijo Bonnibel, besando a Marceline - ¿Pasaste una buena noche?

Una de las mejores - Dijo Marceline - Muchas gracias Bonnie...

No hay de que... - Dijo Bonnibel, acurrucandose en el pecho de Marceline...

Espera...

¿Esto es algo de un solo dia? - Dijo Marceline - ¿Solo te acostaste conmigo por un derrape emocional?

Marcy... Yo estuve soñando este dia... Intente imaginarlo lo mejor posible, pero mis fantasias no se comparan con lo que vivi anoche...

¿Estaras conmigo para siempre? - Pregunto Marceline - Osea, ¿Nos separaremos en algun momento?

Intentare que no... - Dijo Bonnibel - ¿Y tu?

Siempre soñe con volver a tener tu cuerpo desnudo sobre mi - Dijo Marceline - Nunca nos separaran... No importa nada ni nadie...

Entonces las dos chicas unieron sus labios, haciendo saber que esas palabras eran una contrato verbal, algo que las marcaria de por vida... Una historia como cualquier otra, algo extraña, chica y chica...En fin...

Una dulce historia...

_Fin?_

El amor existe, importando muy poco quienes se lo demustren...Sea Chica y chica, sea chico y chico... Demos gracias a Dios que ellos al menos se pueden amar, habiendo gente que muere de soledad... Una enfermedad que te corroe desde dentro...

Nikolas Garcia


End file.
